wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 13, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The May 13, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 13, 2013 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Episode summary Fandango's Dance-Off with Chris Jericho went to a no contest In his younger and more vulnerable years (read: 2011), Chris Jericho dabbled in the art of dance on “Dancing With the Stars” and proved himself to be a pretty adept rug-cutter. For those keeping score, that makes two extracurriculars Y2J is aces at (he’s also great at musical chairs and "The Price is Right"). But dance with the devil in the pale moonlight and you’re likely to get decked from behind, as Y2J — flanked by former “Stars” competitor Edyta Sliwinska — learned during his tango with Fandango on Monday Night Raw.. The friendly-ish exercise in rhythmic rivalry had the WWE Universe shivering with anticipation, but Fandango’s initiating dance was cut short by an apparent injury to Summer Rae’s ankle. When Jericho gentlemanly moved to check on the injured dancer, Fandango struck from behind and did a number of his own on Y2J, kicking him in the face and bashing Jericho in the head with a piece of the hardwood floor. Summer Rae proved herself to be far from a beautiful little fool as well, later revealing her tweaked ankle as subterfuge to trap Jericho into her man’s attack. Sly devils, but the next time they meet, Fandango may not be so lucky. Tons of Funk vs The Prime Time Players It’s been a while since we heard from The Prime Time Players, but the braggadocio-filled brawlers made their big-time return on Raw with a roaring victory over Tons of Funk. It looked like a lost cause for the Players at the outset, as Brodus Clay & Tensai handily dismantled the tag-team stalwarts for the better part of the bout. Darren Young proved to be the difference maker, striking Brodus with his Afro pick at the moment of truth and leaving Titus O'Neil to roll The Funkasaurus up for an illicit three-count. The job finished, D. Young and "The Big Deal" then retreated back into their money and vast carelessness, leaving The Funkadactyls to clean up the mess. Jack Swagger vs Big E. Langston Thanks to Teddy Long’s earlier edict, Big E Langston’s opponent would be decided by the WWE Universe via the WWE App, and they chose the man Dolph Ziggler’s heavy was slated to face last Friday on SmackDown before things went south: Jack Swagger. And with his mentor laid up at home, Big E certainly took great relish in the opportunity to pound the “Real American” within an inch of his own consciousness, unloading on Swagger with fists that shook Tulsa to its core. Langston’s enthusiasm ultimately got the better of him when the bout spilled to the outside and Swagger tossed the charging behemoth into the WWE Universe itself, scampering back into the ring before the count of 10 and leaving Big E to suffer a loss as a result. Things took a turn for the worse yet again after that, as Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez stormed down to the ring and mixed it up with Swagger. Big E attempted to intervene and got a couple shots to the head for his trouble, leaving the two “I Quit” contestants to fight it out one final time before they meet at Extreme Rules. Natalya vs AJ Lee Natalya may carry the pedigree of Bret Hart in her veins, but AJ Lee seems to have subscribed to the philosophy of Ric Flair, wheeling and dealing her way to an upset victory over the dynamic Diva just six days before Extreme Rules. The feisty No. 1 contender to the Divas Title felt Natalya’s wrath for the majority of the match, suffering a severe beating at the Hart descendant’s hands to the point where she seemed to be out on her feet. But AJ was saving her biggest surprise for last, ensnaring Natalya in an Octopus hold she dubbed the “Black Widow” and forcing the submission-trained Diva to tap out in the process. Clearly, it’s not the size of the dog in the fight, as Kaitlyn would be wise to heed as she prepares for her inevitable title defense against her former best friend. Results * Tag Team Match: The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Tons of Funk (Tensai & Brodus Clay) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Singles Match: Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) by Countout * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Natalya (w/ The Great Khali & Hornswoggle) by submission Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Kaitlyn Category:WWE television episodes